IanxErin
by punkypuppy13
Summary: So Kevin and Wendy Hook up Ian and Erin sorry but a short story IanxErin IanErin
1. the hookup

Erin's POV

Kevin is my best of all best friends ever. If I haven't met him I wouldn't know what the world would give. But don't get me wrong I don't love him but I do love a guy named Ian Mckinley! But I'm to damn shy to talk to him! One day Kevin told me to wait for him after school and I did.

"Hey Erin." Kevin smiled and hugged me.

"What's up?" I said walking with him, "Why did you ask me to wait?"

"We are gonna see a friend of mine." Kevin smiled. I didn't ask anymore questions because I knew he wouldn't tell me.

Ian's POV

I was hanging out with my best of all best friends ever Wendy. Wendy was always there for me and I love her like a sister. But don't get me wrong I don't love her but I do love a girl named Erin Ulmer! But words can't form when I see her! One day Wendy asked me to wait by the tables after school for her and I did.

"Hey Ian." Wendy smiled and hugged me.

"How's it going?" I said, "Why did you ask me to wait?"

"My friend and his friend is gonna be here." Wendy smiled. I didn't ask anymore questions because I knew she wouldn't tell me. We waited for 20 minutes until I saw Kevin with Erin! They walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Kevin smiled.

"Hey." Wendy said then introduced me.

"Guys this is my best friend Ian Mckinley." Wendy said, "Ian this is my friend Kevin and his friend Erin."

"Umm...Hey." I studdered. Erin blushed.

Erin's POV

Dammit I blushed! Bad Erin!

"Umm...Hey." I smiled and hugged Wendy and shook Ian's hand.

"Hey Kevin can we talk." I asked looking friendly.

"Sure." Kevin said. And we walked to where no one can hear us.

"What's this?" I asked. Kevin shrugged.

"You like Ian, me and Wendy thought you two would be good with eachother." Kevin smiled. I did a small squiel and hugged him tight.

"Oh thank you Kevin!" I smiled, "Thank you....thank you....thank you!!!!"

"No problem." Kevin said hugging back, "And if he treats you bad I'll shove my foot in his ass." We both laughed.

Ian's POV

When Erin and Kevin left to talk I talked to Wendy.

"What's this?" I asked. Wendy shrugged.

"You keep saying you like Erin so me and Kevin thought we should fix you two up." I couldn't help but scream yeah happily and hugged her tight.

"Thank you soooo much Wendy." I smiled, "Thank you soooooo much Wendy, you're the best."

"What are friends for?" She smiled hugging back, "And if she hurts you I'll yank all that pretty hair out of her head." We both laughed.

My POV

Wendy and Kevin fixed Ian and Erin together and loved eachother soooo very much! And they never forgot that their two best friends did this for them.

SO YAY!


	2. the night

Ian's POV

I was greatful that my best friend Wendy and Erin's best friend Kevin hooked me and Erin up. It was the greatest thing in the world that me and Erin were together! She's sooo amazing I mean how could I live without her! Well anyways I was outside Erin's house waiting for her. We were going to the Mckinley Sinior fair thing, I don't know what it's called, She finally came, got in my van, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Pip." I smiled and backed out of her driveway.

"Hey Zip." She smiled back and we drove off. We got to the fair and went everywhere! We went to this one game where you shoot the target. We even bet five bucks on it if I would get it or not. haha Erin owes me five bucks. When I was gloating my victory in her face, My BFF Wendy came up to us and took a picture and we both tried to hide our faces.

"That's a keeper." Wendy smiled.

"Wendy does Ian cheat on games?" Erin asked. I shook my head that ment 'don't tell her!'

"Oh trust me, he cheats on this game all the time." Wendy smiled, "I lost fifty bucks to him." Erin looked at me and smiled.

"I knew it!" She smiled. I looked at Wendy.

"And here I thought best friends don't tell others secrets." I said trying to fight a smile.

"I'm sorry." Wendy said, "But I had fun getting my fifty bucks back." I looked in my wallet and the money Wendy bet on was gone! I looked up.

"Oh you are just cruil!" I said. Wendy smiled we all talked then Kevin, his gf Carrie, and Wendy's bf Jason then Wendy left with them. Me and my Pip walked around and saw Lewis with that hammer game and how he knocked the plastic head clean off.

"I bet he takes stariods." Erin smirked.

"I bet he's gay." I said. Erin laughed. When we were walking we saw the sickest looking rollercoaster in the world!

"Ah man that looks awesome!" Erin said.

"I bet you would throw up first." I said. She slapped me playfully.

"Ok lets make a bet!" She smirked, "Who ever barfs first owes fifty bucks to the winner a.k.a me."

"You wish." I smirked back, "Alright bet's on!" We ran in line and waited but to our left was Wendy, Kevin, Jason, and Carrie. And Jason was trying to comfort Wendy because Wendy was afraid of these kinds of things. Erin saw it to and tried to comfort her. She's so awesome. But I was her best friend and I had to say something supportive.

"Yeah and your chance of getting into a rollercoaster accident is one out of a million chance." Wendy looked at me uncertain and I kinda realized I scaried her more.

"Yeah thanks Mckinley." Jason said sarcasticlly and they walked away. I looked over at Pip and she rolled her eyes.

"What?" I smiled.

"You don't say that to someone, they freak out." She smiled back and we got in the rollercoaster, we waited for the ride to start until we heard a someone freak out. We looked over and it was Wendy. Something happened and know everyone in the back got off.

"You know you're a real piece of shit Lewis, fuck you!" Kevin said going up to his face.

"Me." Lewis said, "No way man fuck you!" He wound back and slapped Erin! I got up and jumped on his back, holding him so Kevin could take a punch while I punched him too.

"Ian come on." Erin said and got me off him and everyone in the back left. While we all walked to the driveway Erin and I walked up to Wendy and Kevin.

"Wendy there was nothing to be afraid of I told you it was a---" I started then was interupted by screaming. We all looked up and saw the rollercoaster crash!

"Jason no!" Wendy cried.

"Carrie!" Kevin cried.

"Holy shit!" Me and Erin shouted. It was a rainy day and we were all under the roof outside and we sat in the tables. We saw Wendy walk by looking tromitised until blonde and blonder walked up and invited her tanning which we could all see she didn't give a rats ass. I was dropping Erin off at her house.

"Zip could you imagine what could of happened?" Erin asked. And I knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah but it didn't happen to us." I said pulling in her driveway, "It isn't our time to die and it won't be anytime soon." She still looked unsure. I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Don't worry about it k." I smiled.

"Ok I'll call you tonight." She said getting out of the car.

"Alright." I smiled then left. But I wasn't even certain of myself but whatever I don't wanna think about it. _sorry guys I had to use my parents laptop, which is a ain in the ass, cause mines down and my dad's gonna fix it so it might be a little bit.....love ya though!_


End file.
